Konoha's Sakura festival
by XxSasunaruloverxX
Summary: Summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1 Preparations

**Summary: Every Spring Konoha village holds a festival to welcome the coming cherry blossoms. The night comes alive with music, the smell of food, and the main event of the fan dance along with the ever so beautiful fireworks. With cell seven taking part in the festival will everything go without a hitch? Or will the number one knucklehead ninja manage to mess this up? And what plans does Kakashi have for Sasuke?**

**Konoha's Sakura festival**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does. Musashi Kishimoto has the rights to his characters and any oc's belong to me.**

**Please R&R. The more reviews I get the more I write. And I do take flames I want to now what I did wrong and how I can improve.**

**Chapter one: Preparations**

This seemed like a miracle to them, for once in his life Kakashi was on time. Naruto and Sakura gawked at him and of course Sasuke looked like he didn't care one bit.

"As you know the Sakura festival is approaching." The silver-haired jonin started. "And Lady Hokage thinks that it would be a good idea for you all to put something together for it."

"Like what?" Naruto questioned.

"Like a food stand, or we could make mask and sell them." Suggested Sakura.

"Very good, how about you two talk it out. I need to speak to Sasuke in private." Kakashi said practically dragging the raven away.

"I wonder what Sensei wants with Sasuke-kun.." Sakura wondered out loud.

Naruto gave a small grunt.

"Who cares?" His grumpiness seemed to melt when a smile came to his face. "Hey how about we make a ramen stand?"

"Can you think about anything other than ramen?" The pink haired girl yelled, roughly punching the blond on the head. "How about we just make some festival masks instead."

Naruto just pouted like how a little kid would when he wouldn't get his way. But he had to agree that making masks was easier than making ramen so he went along with the idea.

"It's agreed then." Sakura smiled victorious.

As if on cue Kakashi and Sasuke returned, though the raven seemed a bit red from embarrassment.

"Now go on home Sasuke." Kakashi called after him as he left. "And remember what I told you."

"Sensei where's Sasuke going?" Naruto questioned. "Isn't he supposed to help us?"

"Well." The silver-haired jonin started. "Not exactly."

"What?" The blond shouted angrily. "You mean he gets to relax when we have to do all the hard work? That's not fair!"

"Sasuke has a different job." Kakashi explained. "And I think it's a bit more difficult than what you two are going to do."

Naruto became jealous, Sasuke seemed to get all the good jobs for himself and the blond didn't like it one bit. But then again it means spending time with his crush Sakura so he couldn't complain.

"Now that we have that cleared up." Kakashi added. "Why don't you both head over to the main street and get a spot while you still can."

The two nodded and left immediately. When they got there the street was practically packed with villagers setting up different stands. Sakura looked left and right and there seemed like they where too late, but just as she was about to give up she finally spotted an opening. She grabbed Naruto's arm and rushed to the spot, but noticed some supplies already there.

"Damn it." Sakura swore under her breath.

Just as she was about to move Naruto stopped her.

"Wait." The blond spoke up. "There's a note attached."

Naruto lightly pealed off the tape that was keeping it up and opened it.

_To Naruto and Sakura,_

_I knew that the street would be filled by the time you got down here, so I got here early enough to save you guys a spot._

_Your ever so reliable Sensei,_

_Hatake Kakashi_

"Sensei." Naruto said, looking like he was about to cry. "I could kiss you!"

He spun around in circles hugging the paper as if it saved his life. Sakura sighed in disgust and face-palmed she couldn't believe he was actually doing that in front of a lot of people.

"Wow, Billboard-brow I didn't know you were participating in the festival this year." Mocked a familiar voice beside her.

Sakura snapped her head around quickly to glare at the person who said that.

"Ino-pig…" She growled.

Ino just smiled innocently and waved. Naruto looked at her already made stand, painted a dark purple and a different array of flowers arranged wonderfully around making it look professional. As the fight between the two girls escalated Naruto decided to start making their stand, trying his best to block out the bickering. After a few minuets the pink-haired girl finally decided to help Naruto, still muttering about Ino. Once their stand was up they started working on the different types of masks. Sakura was easily making them like she made them her whole life. The blond on the other hand was having a bit of trouble, he wanted to make a fox but some came out looking like rats, others couldn't really be identified.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba called running up to the stand.

Looking down at the mask the brunette smiled. "Nice pig."

"It's supposed to be a fox…." Naruto said, a bit depressed.

"O-oh." Kiba said feeling a little guilty. "Hey, if you have time Naruto why don't you stop by our stand?"

Naruto looked over at Sakura, practically begging for a brake. Sakura sighed and nodded her head.

"I've got things under control here." She said. "Go on."

"Yes!" Naruto yelled and practically jumped from is seat.

The two practically ran down to Kiba's stand weaving in and out of passing villagers.

"I win!" They both yelled as they reached the stand.

They glared at each other before turning to the other brunette Shino, who just finished putting up the sign.

"Who won Shino?" Kiba asked, thinking that Shino would favor his teammate.

"It was a tie." The bug user said bluntly.

"Huh?" Kiba looked dumbfounded.

Naruto just laughed it off. He looked down at their stand.

"What are you guys going to do?" The blond questioned.

"Takoyaki." Replied Shino. "Hinata is the one who thought it up."

"Is that right?" Naruto questioned, looking at the shy girl in the back. "I didn't know you cooked Hinata."

Hinata could only nod her head, a heavy blush covered her cheeks.

"So," Kiba started. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Sensei says he has a different job to do." Naruto replied, jealousy coming back. "So he won't be helping us."

"Will your rivalry ever end?" Kiba questioned. "But I do wonder what he's going to do."

Naruto wouldn't admit it but he was a bit curious too. Why couldn't he have been the one to do it, it couldn't have been that important right?

"Well, I'd better start heading back." Naruto said saying goodbye to his friends. "Sakura tends to get grumpy if I'm gone for too long."

Coming back to his seat Naruto wanted to at least make a decent fox mask before it got dark. And he worked really carefully to make it, but the only thing that was good about this one was the top half. It was getting dark and everyone was turning in so they could get up early the next morning to keep working on their stands. Not wanting to redo his mask, Naruto took a pair of scissors and cut the mask so only the top was showing when put on it only covered your eyes and forehead. Packing the finished masks into a different box, Sakura and Naruto left their stand and turned in for the night.

**That's it for chapter one I have a lot of ideas for this one so I think this will last longer than my other stories. Chapter two will come soon so please be patient for it. Thank you for people who read this ^ ^ I love to write and what I love more is that people read them. Well see you in chapter two! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2 Night of the festival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does. Musashi Kishimoto has the rights to his characters and any oc's belong to me.**

**Please R&R. The more reviews I get the more I write. And I do take flames I want to now what I did wrong and how I can improve.**

**Chapter two: Night of the festival and the mysterious masked man**

Naruto woke up to a loud knock coming from his front door. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and quickly ran to the door.

"Coming, coming!" The blond yelled, opening the door.

"Come on Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "If we don't go now we won't be finished before the festival starts."

Naruto became wide-awake and rushed to get dressed. When he came back to the door where Sakura was waiting she grabbed the blonds arm and both rushed down to their stand. They unpacked the already made masks and set them up, and as they finished they figured they had enough for everyone. Now Naruto started to wonder why he had to wake up so early, they had hours to kill before the festival started. He slouched in his chair and sighed.

"How are things going?" Kakashi questioned, appearing out of nowhere.

"We finished just in time sensei." Sakura said excitedly.

"That's good." He smiled.

He looked at the masks laid out on the table. The half fox mask caught the jonin's interest and he picked it up to examine it closer.

"Perfect." Kakashi said to no one in particular. "How much?"

"Um…" Sakura thought. "100 Ryo."

"Selling cheap I see." He said as he fished the money from his pocket.

He laid it on the table, took the mask, said his goodbyes and disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

"Wonder what that was about?" The pink-haired girl wondered out loud.

Naruto stood up, he was fed up with all the mystery his sensei was keeping them in.

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"You're not curious?" The blond asked. "Why Sensei bought the mask. Or even what Sasuke's up to? We haven't seen him since yesterday. It's really getting on my nerves not knowing what's he's doing."

Sakura was trying to keep off the subject knowing the rivalry between the two boys, but sense the blond brought it up first she couldn't complain.

"Of course I'm curious." She replied.

"The festival doesn't start for another few hours." Naruto said in a suggestive voice.

Sakura knew where he was getting at and sighed, but inside she was glad she would finally get away from their stand. The pair nodded and headed off in attempt to track down their sensei.

"This is useless." Sakura said, leaning against a nearby tree. "We are never going to find him."

"He couldn't have gone far." Naruto answered, looking around for any sign.

By this point in time they were already well into the forest near their village. Naruto was getting fed up with this and was about to head back when he heard rustling. The two quickly hid behind trees, spotting an abandoned hut off in the distance Sakura and Naruto looked on straining their ears to listen.

"Now that you have it down you can take a brake before the festival." Kakashi said, walking out of the hut. "But you're going to have to be silent, your identity must remain a secret."

A sigh came from the hut and a person wearing what looked like a samurai outfit only more formal walked out. The hiori was a dark blue and the kimono underneath was a light blue, his pants were a pure white. And on his face, the half fox mask Kakashi had bought from them. The silver-haired jonin then handed the boy a couple of small fans, the boy went to say something but Kakashi stopped him then disappeared. Reappearing again in front of his two students, both jumped back in surprise.

"S-sensei." Sakura stuttered, trying to find her voice.

"You're curious?" He asked, a smile showing threw his own mask. "I bought the mask for him."

He pointed back to the boy in costume who was fidgeting uncomfortably by the heaviness of the layers of clothes.

"Who is he?" Naruto questioned.

He looked familiar with his short black hair, but plenty of the kids in the village had that kind of hair so it could be anybody. And with the mask hiding his eyes it was impossible to tell who it really was.

"Don't worry about that." He answered, looking up through the trees to the sky. "It's about time the festival started. You should get back."

The two didn't realize how much time they wasted while looking for their sensei. They forgot about the boy in question and rushed back to their stand for the on coming crowd.

The main street was lit up with lanterns strung from the buildings, the smell of different food filled the air and the sound of music lightened up the mood. People from different villages came to join in the activities, Konoha was more alive than ever. Naruto and Sakura's masks were a big hit with small kids and grown-ups alike, they had miscalculated the number they needed and quickly ran out of them. They became disappointed when they had to take the stand down, but realized they could take part in the different things going on. Naruto grinned, this practically means he could go on a date with his crush.

"Sakura-chan! Why don't we get something to eat?" The blond asked. "My treat!"

Sakura nodded her head, she couldn't complain about free food. And coming from Naruto it was like she was in an alternate universe. So the blond dragged her down to where Kiba's Takoyaki stand was, just to try some. As they reached there they saw the masked boy from the forest again, he laid down some money in return for a plate of Takoyaki. He bowed a bit for a thank you and went to leave, almost bumping into Naruto.

"Hey it's you again." The blond almost yelled.

The boy's cheeks became red with embarrassment and he tried to find an escape rout but Naruto seemed to block him pining him in a corner. He gulped then offered his plate of Takoyaki to Naruto just to get him off his back, and it seemed to work. Kiba noticed this.

"Hey kid." Kiba called out, motioning for him to come over.

He silently obeyed.

"I'm sorry about my friend." He apologized. "Please for your trouble take this Takoyaki plate, on the house."

The boy bowed as he accepted the plate from Kiba, then made a quick escape before the blond could get anywhere near him again.

"I swear he looks so familiar." Naruto muttered.

Kiba's glaring eyes pierced the back of the blonde's head, making him turn around with a nervous smile. The brunette outstretched his hand.

"Pay up Naruto." Kiba growled.

"What? Why?" Naruto yelled, confused at why he had to pay for something someone else already paid for.

"He may have paid for the first plate." The dog lover started. "But because we gave him the second one free, that means _you _have to pay for it."

"But why?" The blond whined.

"You stole his first one." Shino explained from the back.

"But he gave it to me!" Naruto tried to defend himself.

"That's because you cornered him." Kiba was starting to lose his patients.

Not wanting to get Kiba any more heated Naruto paid and left. He then handed it to Sakura.

"What none for you?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"I'll get something else." Naruto answered.

As the night came all the villagers gathered to the chunin exam stadium, used as a make shift auditorium, to watch the finally to the Sakura festival.

"Now comes the best part." Sakura whispered to Naruto. "I heard there is a dance performed at the end."

"A dance?" Naruto questioned.

"You never heard of it Naruto?" Kiba asked sitting in back of him. "You missed out all these years. It's the fan dance to welcome the sprouting cherry blossoms."

"It's really pretty to watch." Said Ino who was sitting in back of Sakura. "This year they chose some one new to take over. Billboard-brow, where's Sasuke-kun? He'll miss out."

"How should I know?" Sakura answered a bit aggravated she couldn't see her crush. "I haven't seen him sense he went home yesterday."

Everyone became quiet as someone came out in the middle of the field. A spotlight hit him and Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba's mouths practically hit the floor. It was the same boy from before, except he had two fans, one in each hand. He took a graceful position before the music played, the spotlight dimmed and it looked like a soft moonlight. As a slow classical sort of music started to play the boy moved his feel along with the beat and moved the fans too. As the music went on the footwork and the fan weaving became more elaborate, and it seemed like everyone was in awe.

Naruto didn't see anything more beautiful in his life, for a guy he sure was flexible. Just as the boy finished he practically got a standing ovation.

"Hey Ino." Naruto turned around to talk to the blond girl. "Who did the fan dance before?"

"I don't know." She answered. "But I do know it was a girl, though I can tell you this guy is a thousand times better."

The light turned off and the fireworks went off, indicating the official end of the festival for Konoha until next year.

**And that does it for chapter two! Don't think this story is over yet! I'll see you all in chapter three! 3**


	3. Chapter 3 The least likely suspect

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does. Musashi Kishimoto has the rights to his characters and any oc's belong to me.**

**Please R&R. The more reviews I get the more I write. And I do take flames I want to now what I did wrong and how I can improve.**

**Chapter three: The least likely suspect! **

Naruto seemed like he couldn't sleep that night, still thinking about that masked boy. The curiosity was killing him on the inside. He just had to know who it was and who could do such a wonderful dance. So in the middle of the night the blond got up, got dressed and decided to go for a walk. By this time everything was quiet in the street, everyone had cleaned up and it seemed like there was no festival there a few hours ago. He didn't realize where his feet had taken him, before he knew it he ended up at the old playground where he hung around when he was a kid. It looked like someone was already there on one of the swings, but Naruto could only make out the person's out line.

"Sasuke?" The blond questioned walking up to him.

The raven seemed out of it, almost sad, as he twirled a fan in one of his hands.

"Sasuke." Naruto said a little louder to get his attention.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked up. "Oh…Hey, Naruto."

The blond decide to sit next to him on the other swing.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked out of concern.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered, though not too convincing.

"Where'd you get the fan?" The blond questioned, pointing to the fan.

"Wha-?" The raven was confused at first but then looked at his hand. "Oh…I found it."

While everyone else could tell it was a lie Naruto was the only one who believed him.

"You missed out on the festival." Naruto said, a bit sad. "Is that why you're sad?"

"You seem to always read me dobe." Sasuke laughed little.

Instead of fighting, Naruto was surprised that they were having a normal conversation.

"What where you doing anyway?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke went quiet and his cheeks became red. It seemed like he was hiding something and the blond could tell.

"I was just helping Kakashi." He answered, managing to keep his cool.

"Right." Naruto said with a weird grin.

The raven shook his head, stood up walked over to the blond and playfully tapped his head lightly. He gave Naruto a rare smile.

"Again, you always seem to read me." He knelt down. "Naruto, can you keep a secret?"

Shocked Naruto could only nod his head. He just couldn't believe Sasuke trusted him with a secret. The raven dug through the pouch on the back of his pants, what the blond saw next almost made him fall backward. In Sasuke's pale hands was the fox mask Kakashi bought from the stand.

"I don't care if you blackmail me later for this." Sasuke continued, putting the mask back. "I had to tell someone, and I figured it had to be you."

"So you." Naruto said finally finding his voice. "You were the one dancing out there?"

The raven nodded his head, getting embarrassed again.

"Yeah, I didn't want to." Sasuke said. "But Kakashi made a point that Tsunade wouldn't be happy if someone didn't do it."

"But Sasuke." Naruto said before he left. "Why did you look so sad?"

"The guilt of lying was getting to me." He answered.

The blonde's heart skipped a beat when he saw the sad look on Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke." Naruto called out, getting nervous. "Why don't we hang out tomorrow? Just you and me, no Sakura."

"Huh?" The raven went over to him again and felt his forehead. "Are you feeling alright dobe? You usually don't ask me stuff like this."

"I'm fine!" Naruto yelled, slapping Sasuke's hand away. "Just please, can we hang out tomorrow?"

Laughing at Naruto's blushing face Sasuke agreed to meat him.

"I don't want you to over sleep." Sasuke smiled again. "So get some rest while you can."

When Naruto got home he tried to calm his quickly beating heart. He was just nervous, he never felt this way when he asked Sakura out in the past, though she never let him take her out. He closed his eyes and attempted to sleep.

**I know that this chapter is smaller than the others, but there is a reason for that. I didn't want to have too many lettering for this chapter and I don't want to wreck the next chapter. ^ ^; well I'll see you in Chapter four! **


End file.
